Operation: PARTY
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: It's Kuki's birthday, and girls including Numbuh 4 are invited! But what happens if a certain girl tries to sneak out the prized Rainbow Monkey cake? 3/4. RnR please.


**OPERATION: P.A.R.T.Y**

**P**igtailed girl

**A**lmost

**R**ecked

**T**his

**Y**ear's party

* * *

"Whee!"

Kuki danced around the seemingly deserted treehouse, unable to containt her many-leveled joy. Her usual cheerful self was a lot more cheerful, and she was a lot more talkative. She jumped up and down the sofa, waking up a tired Numbuh 5. In the kitchen, she twirled around, knocking over the cereal box, bottle of milk and Numbuh 2's breakfast. She kicked and shouted at their living room, throwing away the controllers connected to Numbuh 4's game console. She screeched and shouted, stealing the sleep away from the easily annoyed Numbuh 1.

"What's ALL the commotion about?!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, emerging from his bedroom and wrapped in a red bathrobe.

Numbuh 3 didn't seem to hear her leader's question, so she kept dancing and prancing and twirling and swirling around, accidentally stepping on Numbuh 2's prototype gadget, Numbuh 4's game discs and Numbuh 5's magazines.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 5 says stop dancing and tell us what's so exciting about today." Abby said coolly, waving her hands to catch Numbuh 3's Japanese member of the Kids Next Door Sector V smiled a creepingly big smile and said,

"It's my birthday, sillies!"

Numbuh 1's eyes widened (though it wasn't really visible from behind his big, black glasses), while Numbuh 5 grinned. "Oh, riiiight! How could we have forgotten?" Numbuh 4, who just woke and was rubbing his eyes, saw the "disaster" that overtook the treehouse and immediately ran to his game console's side. His eyes were wide and bulging with horror as he looked from his console, to his CDs, to his console, and then to his CDs.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Numbuh 4. I never thought I stepped on your CDs..." Numbuh 2's head popped out from the kitchen and frowned at her. "And Numbuh 2's cereal..." Numbuh 5 cleared her throat. "And Numbuh 5's magazine..." Numbuh 4 sent her a death glare. "But, but it's my birthday! I'm eleven years old now! I can do whatever I want!"

She started dancing around again in excitement. Wally rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. Kuki's cruddy birthday. I hope nothing bad happens to the treehouse."

"And and and and..." Kuki started, not hearing Numbuh 4's remark. "...I get to throw a birthday party at my house! Girls only!" Not waiting for a reaction from her teammates, she smiled again, like a crazed maniac, eager to tell them how exciting the party will be.

"We're all gonna eat super yummy candy, and we're all gonna have a slice of my Super Deluxe Adorable Chocolate-Tastic Rainbow Monkey Chocolate Cake, and then we're gonna watch some Rainbow Monkey shows and PLAY with my Rainbow Monkeys!"

His interest in some girl's party starting to wane, Nigel silently crept out of the room and sat next to Hoagie to eat some breakfast. Wally started doctoring his game console, while Abby just nodded and pretended to listen to Kuki.

"You're invited, Numbuh 5!" Kuki exclaimed and proceeded to hug Numbuh 5, who was choking and seemed to breathe with difficulty. "Numbuh 86 is also invited! And Numbuh 14, Numbuh 41, Numbuh 112, Numbuh 12, Numbuh 23 and even Lizzie!"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great. Cruddy girls' party filled with cruddy girls."

"Oh, don't be silly, Numbuh 4! You're gonna go to the party, dressed as Birthday Party Pal Rainbow Monkey!"

"What?!"

From the kitchen, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's hearty laughter can be heard.

"Oh, come on, Wally, it will be fun!"

"Yeah, '_Wally_'..." Numbuh 5 snickered. "It could be fun! You get to spend the day with Rainbow Monkeys!"

"But I hate cruddy Rainbow Monkeys!"

"But, but everybody likes Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki said.

"I don't care about them cruddy monkeys, and I don't want to go to some stupid cruddy girly party!" He shouted angrily. Apparently, the day was getting worse. First, his game console gets badly broken, then his CDs get thrown about, and now some (not-so-cruddy) girl invites him to some stupid, cruddy girly party.

"B-b-but, but you have to come!" Numbuh 3's eyes were welling up with tears, her lips trembling. "If you don't go, no one can dress up as Birthday Party Pal Rainbow Monkey!"

"Why don't you do it yourselves?"

"Because Birthday Party Pal Rainbow Monkey is a _boy_, silly!"

Kuki's eyes were almost ready to give in. If he doesn't give a positive answer soon, she'll be bawling and crying and it will be the worst birthday of her life. Wally sighed, annoyed, watching Kuki stopping her tears from falling. Numbuh 5 shook her head disapprovingly, and started reading the nearest magazine. He looked at his console.

"But I wanna play Barbarian Blaster!"

At this point, Kuki started to cry. Bawl. Wail. Deafen ears. She didn't stop. She didn't seem to want to stop. She just cried, not caring if her tears caused a major flood inside the treehouse. Finally, Wally gave in.

"Oh, alright, alright! I'll do it." Numbuh 3 stopped crying and started cheering happily again. "But I'm doing this just as long as I'm being fed properly."

* * *

And so, because he found Kuki's crying irritating and he wanted to make her happy for her birthday, even if it meant missing the night's wrestling show and not being able to play Barbarian Blaster, Wally unwillingly dressed up as a clown-costumed Rainbow Monkey ("cruddy girls' interests") and made his way to the Sanban household, death-glaring all the boys who sniggered and chuckled at him for going out wearing such preposterous clothing.

He rang the doorbell, hoping that it was Numbuh 3 who would answer because if it was somebody else, he knew it was the end of that. He breathed easily when Numbuh 3 answered the door and beckoned him inside, commenting on how "cuddly" and "Rainbow Monkey-like" he looked. Wally kept his frown as he entered the house.

* * *

_This is... stupid and cruddy._

Wally glared at everyone in the room. The girls were watching some Rainbow Monkey show (with the exception of Numbuh 5, who went home early because her cousin from Canada just came home and she had to be there), and they were singing the "cruddy" Rainbow Monkey song. Numbuh 4 wished he had earplugs just to drown out the sound, but at the rate that they were singing, it seemed quite impossible even to drown out the slightest bit of noise coming from their vocal cords.

Finally, Kuki broke the eerie, monotonous singing as she stood up and shouted, "LET'S PLAY RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

The girls crowded around the pile of Rainbow Monkeys and giggle, played, and generally just had fun. No one noticed that he was there, except for Numbuh 3, who kept glancing at his direction every fifteen seconds or so.

With nothing decent to do, Wally hopped off the chair he was sitting on and went to the living room, hoping that there was something good on TV.

"Crud." he changed the channel.

"Girly." he changed the channel.

"For babies." Channel change again.

"For dorks." Channel change.

"For bald guys." _Click._

"Ew, that's just disgusting!" he remarked, seeing fried brains being used as some sort of sandwich spread. Channel change.

There was nothing good on. No wrestling, no racing, no sweaty guys fighting, nothing. He yawned, changing the channels repeatedly as a form of recreation, just hoping that something interesting might happen that night.

* * *

"Uhh, girls?" Lizzie stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me for a sec."

Neverminding the 'okay's' and 'off you go's', Lizzie went out of the room and walked silently to the direction of the bathroom. She kept absolutely quiet. But she didn't proceed to the bathroom. Instead, she tiptoed right across the room to get to the cake, which stood untouched in the middle of the Sanban's dining table. She knew for sure that Kuki's parents weren't around, and that no one was there to stop her. She snickered evilly and reached out for the cake.

"What the-? Lizzie?"

Numbuh 4, who felt that he had to drink something, stood at the doorway, wanting ice cold water. But here he was, watching Lizzie practically steal the cake right under Kuki's nose. "What are you doing, Lizzie?"

She didn't answer. She just grinned evilly. Soon, Numbuh 4 wasn't staring at Lizzie. Rather, he was looking at one of the kids from the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, the girl with the pigtails who could easily pass off as Lizzie. "Why, we didn't know Wally was so smart."

Numbuh 4's eyes widened as he saw the other members of the Delightful Children enter the kitchen, voices blending flawlessly that it was scary.

"And we didn't know that Wally liked going to girls' parties and dressing up as Rainbow Monkeys." They teased, laughing. Numbuh 4's cheeks went red.

"One, I hate cruddy girly parties and stupid Rainbow Monkeys. And two, I'm gonna kick your butt, Delightful Dorks!" He launched himself to the goody-goody children, who parted and sent Wally crashing to the refrigerator. He stood up and raised his fist in the air. "Oh no, you don't!"

* * *

_Crash! Slam! _

"What was that?" Numbuh 12 looked at the doorway. The others went silent, and were soon hearing the commotion outside. They ran out and hurried to the kitchen.

Everyone gasped as the saw the Delightful Children hanging upside down from the ceiling, and Numbuh 4 looking at them menacingly. "That'll teach you to mess with me, Delightful Dorks!"

"What happened?" Inquired Numbuh 23.

"These Delightful Good-For-Nothings tried to steal that oversized monkey birthday cake! Good thing I came in just the right moment to stop them."

All of them looked at the direction of the Rainbow Monkey cake, perfectly unharmed and standing in all its Rainbow Monkey glory. Its smile was so innocent and wide.

"So, you thought you could beat me, Delightful... Dorks?" Wally's smile faded as he saw the kids hanging upside down from the ceiling weren't really kids. Rather, straw puppets.

"We'll get you back, Kids Next Door. You and the cake!" The Delightful Children's creepy voices came from outside, as they escaped inside a car. The car drove down the street, and disappeared. Wally turned to face the other girls, whose expressions were a mixture of confusion, delight, and just plain weirded out. They all shrugged at each other.

Suddenly, Mushi grinned and looked at the cake, which looked like it was begging to be eaten. She tapped her feet impatiently and looked at the people. "Well? Aren't we gonna eat?"

* * *

Everyone's bellies were full of the night's hearty dinner (consisting of cake, cake and more cake). All of them prepared to leave as Kuki's parents arrived home, cradling in their arms two Rainbow Monkeys the size of Mushi. Everyone said goodbye, thanked Numbuh 3 for the fun little party she held, gave her gifts (all related to Rainbow Monkeys), wished her a happy birthday and more happy birthdays to come, gave her the mandatory Rainbow Monkey goodbye hug, and finally, left the house. She was really too happy that she didn't notice that Numbuh 4 was missing. She realized it only when she didn't find the bowl-haired blonde around the house. He didn't even eat cake.

"Umm, daddy?" Kuki said, approaching her father.

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to the treehouse now? I wanna share the remaining cake to my friends who didn't arrive here."

"Sure."

* * *

Numbuh 5 still wasn't home from seeing her cousin.

Numbuh 2 was tinkering with some 2x4 technology.

Numbuh 1 was sleeping, the TV still on.

Numbuh 4...

"Wally?" Numbuh 3 called out, hoping that he would pop out from somewhere. Maybe from the kitchen? "Wally? Oh Waaaallyyyy!!!" She walked on, looking at the game room, then the living room, the kitchen, the garage, even the briefing room. And it only dawned to her (as it always dawned to her at a later time) that Wallabee was in his room, probably punching his punching bag.

Kuki pushed knocked on the door. No response. "Wally?"

No response. She knocked again. Curious, she pressed her ear on the wooden door. Sounds of paper tearing, scissors snipping, tape being put in place. Kuki knocked again. "Waaaalllyyyyy..."

"Uh, I'm busy."

"Yeah, sure...." Kuki grinned and opened the door. Wally's face was red with embarassment, as he was finishing up wrapping some sort of gift. From where Kuki stood, it looked badly distorted, but the wrapper had Rainbow Monkeys on it as print. Proof enough that Wally was giving her a birthday gift.

"What's thaat?"

"N-nothing!"

"Ooohh, lemme see!"

Knowing that he'd give in anyway, Wally made it easier for the both of them and handed out the crudely wrapped gift to Kuki. "Here. A gift. For your birthday."

Numbuh 3 set the cake down on the floor and opened the gift wrapper. Inside was a new, very beautiful and very girly Pink Best-Gift-For-A-Girl-You-Could-Ever-Give Cuddly Rainbow Monkey. Kuki gasped in awe. It was one of the most expensive Rainbow Monkeys in the universe, and here she was, holding it.

"Oh, thank you, Wally! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She held Numbuh 4 close and hugged him extremely tight. Although Wally seemed to have a bit of a difficulty breathing, he liked the way Kuki showed him appreciation. For the time being, at least, until she played with her new Rainbow Monkey until dawn.

When Kuki let go of him (finally), she grinned broadly. "Oh, thank you so much, Wally! Thank you!"

"No problem, although the guy who sold the cruddy monkey looked at me weirdly while I bought it." Kuki giggled. "Well, I guess you wanna play with your new Rainbow Monkey now. Goodnight, then."

"But I don't want to play with the Rainbow Monkey! At least, not alone..." she smirked. "Could you play it with me?"

"Whaaat?" She knew he was going to refuse, and so, her eyes started to water.

"Please, Numbuh 4? Pleeaaase?" Wally was slightly shaking his head. "Pleeaase, Wally? For me?"

Wally frowned. "Alriiight. Just 'cuz it's your birthday."

"Yay!!!" Again, the boy was locked in a tight, choking hug. Although he liked the idea of Kuki hugging him, Wally wasn't so much enthusiastic when he can barely breathe.

"Okay, okay, Kuki! I get it! Rainbow Monkey hugs! Ugh!"

She let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't breathe."

"Well, next time, do you mind _loosening_ your hugs?"

"Okay... Just one more thing!"

"What?"

She quickly leaned in and planted a light kiss on the boy's cheek. He turned red. Red as a tomato. He turned around to hide his madly blushing face.

"A Rainbow Monkey Kiss of Friendship!!!"

"Y-yeah. Can we go and play that cruddy monkey of yours?"

"Didn't you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The Rainbow Monkey Kiss of Friendship!"

"Uhhhh..." Wally didn't know what to say. He was lost. "O-of course I didn't! I hate kisses from cruddy girls."

"Oh." Kuki seemed disappointed, hearing what Numbuh 4 had to say. Feeling bad about it, Wally reconsidered.

"B-but then, you're not just a cruddy girl." _Okay, Numbuh 4, that was just TOO cruddy!_ He thought to himself.

"Reaaally??? Well, alright then! Let's play the Rainbow Monkey!"

He nodded, secretly hoping that he'll get another "Kiss of Friendship" as Kuki called it.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, okay. That was my first ever KND fanfic. 34. That was lame. Well, hope you guys reconsider and all of that, and hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
